1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to air conditioning systems for poultry houses used as broiler houses, chick nurseries or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical poultry house may be 40 feet wide and 300 feet long. When such poultry houses are used as broiler houses or chick nurseries, the chicks are brought in when only a few hours old and remain in the poultry house until they are 6 to 10 weeks old. For approximately the first week, the chicks require a substantially constant temperature of about 90.degree. F. There are substantial problems and costs involved in maintaining such substantially constant temperature in such poultry houses. Heretofore, poultry houses used as chick nurseries or the like have been heated by either a substantially conventional central air heating system or the like which heats the entire poultry house or by numerous small, pan-like propane gas or electric heaters which heat numerous small areas along the length of the poultry house.